Hermiones Sex Diary
by Claire Swouskey
Summary: Okay so I'm not good at summaries but here we go. Hermione found her self sitting with them every time. She love all the pumping and moaning and groaning. It was fucking AwsomE
1. Starters

**Hey, I'm not very good so please go easy on me.**

I walked into the room and saw that Head Boy had his friends over and they were spinning a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Well don't just stand there whore, come and play." He called to her.

"First off, IM NOT A FUCKING WHORE U SON OF A BITCH, secondly HELL NO, and thirdly I'm in what's the rules what's the game." I halfscreened at him.

"Strip on ur turn then kiss the person on the other side of the bottle for five seconds. Then we give you a dare and you MUST do it in front of us." Pansy explained.

I sat down in between Malfoy and Theodore and watched as Pansy had to shove her toung down Blaise's throat. Blaise span the bottle and it landed on me but no one else. "Now what?" I asked.

"OMFG! That never happened to us before. Well you have to do both of them, Hermione." Blaise explained.

"Fine, what fuck do I have to do?". Whoops shouldn't have said that, Pansy got this evil look in her eyes.

"You have to take them both." Pansy stated.


	2. Toys and Chains

**This where the action kicks in.**

Draco made me drink a horabel magenta liquid and swollow. I lay there waiting, suddenly a sharp blow to my ass told me they were using a paddle on me. I started to cry, small sniffles then loud moans. Daco stopped paddling me and he started ripping at my clothes and soon my blouse was just shreds of fabric on the floor. "Oh, what's this?" Draco said as he saw my black and gold see-through bra. "I'm going to have to teach you a lot, Hermione. Poor Zambini sitting there wanting to fondle you. I hope your big. Take this whore!" Draco shouted vanishing his clothes. His HUGE erection came out and kept growing as Draco un zipped my pants with his teeth. "My, your very very wet Bitch, I hope that's for me." He shoved his still growing erection in my mouth as I whimpered and shivered.

"Wow, you are wet, Granger. Let's take a look at your goods." Theodore said slowly ripping the stitches out of my bra. "Woah, those are some sweet sweet looking tits. I call first dibs!" Theodore dove down and licked slow seductive circles around my breasts. I could feel Draco's erection grow more and more as Thedore's spang out over his pants. He slowley tore away my black and red painties. I groaned so loud that swear the guys in the dungeons could hear me, but the charm worked.

"Pans, we should go in the back of WWW and look at the stuff back there." I told her when she came to heave Draco out of my mouth so she could have a turn.

"Oh really. You little slut I'll make you a lesbian before you could even moan once." Pansy fused. Then she pulled down her panties and I saw the biggest dick ever. AND it was a strap on. She shoved it in my mouth then said "I did look, and I've got bigger." She enlarged the dick in my mouth and made me give her a blow job before shed take it out. Then she moved down grabbing huge toys and making a pile as she went. "Now can't have you squirm, now can I?" she told me as she chained me to a big X on the wall. My legs were spread out so far it almost hurt when the thusted a huge toy into me and enlarged it more and more. I moaned so loudly I think the teacher passing by heard me and knocked on the door. Blaise opened the door a crack and got shoved a side by a huge Snape.

"Where's Granger." He demanded. Not caring that I already had an expanding toy in me, he roughly shoved my tired form on the bed and grabed the cum covered toy and threw it at Pansy. "You filthy Mudblood." He drawled, shoving himself in to me as I howled andscreened as his gigantic erection came in and out of my folds. "I'm done with this filth!" He cried and left me on the bed. I fell asleep before he got a chance to leave.


	3. Surprise!

I rolled over in my warm fuzzy sheets Oof! _WTF is Draco fuckin Malfoy doing in my bed?_I thought. I jumped out of bed so fast I almost tore the covers off. "Bastered." I whispered to my self. I pulled on my nicest clothes and strolled out into the hallway. When I entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindore table Harry asked me where I'd been.

"I slept in, Goldenbitch." I threw the insult at him with ease before saying "Now I have to speak with the Headmaster." and strolled up to Dumbledores chair. " I'd like a house change please, Professor. I don't feel right in Gryffindore."

"Well we can re-sort you if you wish, but if the Hat put you in Gryffindore then I think that's where you are ment to be, but we can try again if that's what you want." He spoke.

"Yes please. Thank you very much, Professor." I replied.

"Atention students," He waited for the talking to cease before saying " feels like Gryffindore isn't right for her. We will have a resorting for her today at dinner." He told them.

—Claire—

I walked into potions class to find out that we were supposed to learn about puberty and sex. It's kind of scary seeing that Proffesor Snape is teaching it, but oh well. " may I please speak with you?" He asked as I entered the empty room.(I was the first to get there)

"Sure, Proffesor." I walked up to his desk setting my bag down on the table closest to him.

"Will you be our female example for today's lesson? You don't appear to have hair and your tits are great."

"Um, sure I guess, but you have to excuse me from my other classes and pay me two galleons per class." I never skip classes unless it's important or I get paid.

"You play a fair game for a fare maiden. As you wish ."


	4. This Week

I waited for class to start and for Proffesor Snape to call me up. He called Draco and I up and explained what we were doing. I was going to go into the empty classroom across the hall with the boys while Draco got Snapes room and the girls. Once in the classroom I put a scilenceing charm and a locking charm on the door. "We'll go in abc order by last name." I declared to the class before changing a desk into a wall and another into a door. I walked inside and put a scilenceing charm on the little room I had made then opened the door and walked out. "Finnigan, Seamsus." I called. He walked into the room and sat on the desk that I had transfigured into a bed. "Lay down," I commanded as I undid his belt andbathe ziper on his pants. I slowly put his dick in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down his length. He started to unbutton my shirt and he undid the fasten on my skirt. Slowly he tore my black panties off and undid the clasp on my bra. I stopped moving and I let him do what he wanted. He sucked on my tits and fingered me till I had an orgasm then he slammed hisself inside me and I let out a scream. "You...have...five...minutes..." I said between gasps. He slowly drew out of me and started fingering me again. He shoved his length into my mouth and had me suck on him until his time was up. "Times up. Clean your self up and leave." I ordered him as I cleaned my self and fixed my bra and panties. He left and I called Longbottom, Neville in. He fingered me, fucked me, and put his tounge in me. Then Theodore Nottingham came and started with shoving expanding toys in my ass. Then he fucked me, fingered me, and made me suck his length. Then I did Potter, Thomas, Weasly, and Zabini. Finally the period ended and I got to go to lunch. I got to sit at any table I wanted, so I sat with Draco and Pansy at the Slytherin table. I did this for the rest of the week.


	5. Back to the Game

I sat between Blaise and Pansy while we played. Pansy spun the bottle and it landed between Pansy and I. We frenched for over five seconds before she laid me down and started unbuttoning my blouse and pulling my skirt down. She pulled her jeans off seductively and positiond her cock at my opening. She started slamming into me at full force. She started to grow from being a 10 inch to a 11 inch and I came all over her. " Wow that felt so great!" I told her as she kissed me. Down my neck and tits she traveled, all the way to my pussy. She stuck her toung in and slowly went in and it with it.

We finished the Game of Sex when Draco had finally finished fucking the life out of me with his full 12 inches and I had my clothes on. It was already lunch time when we finished, so we all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch and sat together. I could feel Theodore grow hard next to me so I rubbed him slowly until he came and scourafied himself blushing.


	6. Saving Miss Granger

I was in my lab when I felt my skirt fall and my panties got pulled down. I was about to slap who ever it was when I realized it was just Ginny changing something. "How you 'Mione?" she asked me.

"How do you think If I need your help with this kind of stuff!" I fused at her.

"Okay, okay calm down. Alright I'm done see you at lunch." Ginny left me to finish practicing my spell.

"Sexerta Pubwerta." I waved my wand at the pigmepuff in front of me. It moved and the spell ricotaied of the pigmepuffs cage and hit me full force. "Gaaa! Oof!" I called as fell on the floor and started wriggling uncontrollably. Snape came in my quarters and asked me what I'd done to my self and all I could say was "Help me!" as I started rubbing his erection and pawing at his pants.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." He started picking me up and I felt energy coursing through me. "Not a chance. Your not in your right mind, Granger." He said as I undid the buckle on his pants.

"Help me, Severus. Fuck me!" I demanded, but he still said no. We entered the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey summoned Dumbledore who told Severus to keep me stimulated.

"I will call for backup. I hope you satisfy her." Dumbledore told Severus.

"Help me, Severus." I whispered my light dimming.

"Your help is here, Hermione. All ten inches of it." He told me as he stepped into my private room. He laid me down on the bed and started to enter me. I screamed and climaxed at least five times. Finally Firenz came in and did the most wonderful thing ever with his toung. Finally it ended with Severus coming in and talking to me. He gave me a purple potion and I drank it and felt better emediatlty. He carefully caried me back to my quarters and I was given three days off.

" 'Mione where have you been?" Ron questioned me when I sat with them for the last time at lunch.

"I was sick." I simply said.

"Attention students and staff," Dumbledore started. "Miss Granger's re-sorting will happen at the beginning of dinner. Please be on time and ready. Now off to class, all of you."

"I know exactly how I'm going to spend my free period!" I giggled. I ran down to the dungeons where I new I'd find Snape's quarters. I knocked and called "Proffesor, I wish to speak with you. It's about private matters." He opened the door and let me in. I surprised to see fine black furnisher in the sitting room and his bedroom done in black and dark green.

"What can I help you with?" He drawled.

"I wish to have another go, please." I reported. I saw his erection gow hand he tried to cover the tent in his pants.

"Alright, but you are warned I'm quiet large. The spell was strong enough o save you from tearing but I don't know what will happen with out it." He directed me to the bed and cast a spell making our clothes appear in a neat pile on the floor. He crawled in next to me and positioned him self at my opening.


End file.
